Sentient Species of the Galaxy
Introduction The known galaxy is teeming with life forms of various kinds, the most prominent amongst them being Humanity. A handful still move around individual sectors in slow Heim Drives but most have mastered the principles of Hyperspace, permitting them to exploit the network of minimal resistance hyperlanes that span the reaches of space. The Races can be divided into these basic categories: Mammalian Bipedal (Humanoid), Reptilian Bipedal, Mammalian Quadripedal, Reptilian Quadripedal, Insectoid, and Computational. They are often broadly categorized into Humanoid Organic, non-Humanoid Organic, and Computational. Humanoid Organic Species that are like Humans, in that they possess mammalian characteristics and are bipedal. This includes those of exotic aspects, such as the ursine Bragulans. [http://worldsofsdn.wikia.com/wiki/United_Solarian_Sovereignty#Apexai Apexai] '''Homeworld''': Apexaia (Lost) '''Alternative Names:''' Grey '''Spacefaring:''' Yes. Hyperspace-capable. '''Political Affiliations''': United Solarian Sovereignty '''Number:''' 5 billion '''Natural Lifespans''': > 500 The Apexai are a race of amphibious gray-skinned diminutive humanoid beings that possess reduced forms and anatomical components. They are a highly technologically sophisticated society, relying on advanced technology to compensate for their individual physical weaknesses. The Apexai are also a notoriously arrogant and presumptuous race, considering other races but especially humans and Bragulans as apes and barely sentient, and most certainly beneath them. Humans '''Homeworld''': Earth and Nova Terra '''Alternative Names:''' Terrans '''Spacefaring:''' Yes. Hyperspace-capable. '''Political Affiliations''': Numerous. '''Natural Lifespans''': <125 with modern medicine, >300 with anti-aging augmentation. Humans are the most widely-spread, culturally diverse species in the known Galaxy. Many of the interstellar powers are Human ones, or at least Human-dominated. Their political ideologies span from the economic and social collectivism of the Commune to the conservative, traditional forms of the Grand Dominion. One of the great mysteries of the galaxy is how Humanity evolved almost exactly the same on two different planets. Bragulans '''Homeworld: '''Bragule '''Alternative Names:''' '''Spacefaring: '''Yes. Hyperspace-capable. '''Political Affiliations:''' Bragulan Star Empire '''Natural Lifespans''': A severe and militaristic race of ursine appearance and power, the Bragulans are governed by a totalitarian regime noted for brutality and callous disregard for just about everything around them. Dilgrud '''Homeworld:''' Dilgrudar '''Alternative Names:''' '''Spacefaring''': Yes. Hyperspace-capable. '''Political Affiliations''': Dilgrud Confederation, dependency of the Anglian Empire '''Natural Lifespans: '''<130 with modern medicine, >300 with anti-aging augmentation. A race of physically powerful and violent humanoids who built an entire culture around their presumption of inherent superiority and right to conquest. The Dilgrud conquests in the 30th Century and the resulting Dilgrud Wars against New Anglia are considered one of the galaxy's most bloody and savage periods of warfare. Dorei '''Homeworld:''' Doreia '''Alternative Names:''' '''Spacefaring:''' Yes. Hyperspace-capable. '''Political Affiliations:''' Member race of the Anglian Empire. '''Natural Lifespans:''' <200 with modern medicine, >400 with anti-aging augmentation. A race of broadly elven characteristics with long ears and a tendency to thinner physical builds than Humans, also marked for the females and males of the species having a similar baseline body size. They are culturally and nationally diverse, tending toward lifestyles based around national and religious traditions. One of the first races in the known galaxy to develop ESP. Trill '''Homeworld: '''Trill '''Alternative Names''': Trillan '''Spacefaring''': Yes. Hyperspace-capable. '''Political Affiliations: '''Member race of the Anglian Empire. '''Natural Lifespans: '''<175 with modern medicine, >325 with anti-aging augmentation. A race of humanoids who look fairly human in almost every way, save internal anatomical differences and their possession of spotlines. The spot lines are their most noted physical feature, spanning from the forehead down both sides of the hairline and neck, then down the torso and inner legs to the ankle. The race was uniified centuries ago by a culture that emphasizes science and rationalism, with most Trill religions now functionally dead (though ceremonial observations still happen as part of tradition). Thanagarians '''Homeworld: '''Thanagar '''Alternative Names: '''Hawkmen '''Spacefaring: '''Yes. Hyperspace-capable. '''Political Affiliations: '''Member race of the Anglian Empire. '''Natural Lifespans''': <100 with modern medicine, >275 with anti-aging augmentation. One of the most puzzling and interesting races in the known Galaxy. The Thanagarians are essentially Human in most visible and even internal respects, with one crucial difference: the wide, feathery wings that grow out of their backs. With wing spans of up to 12 feet overall (6 feet per wing) and averaging 8 feet for males and 6 for females, the Thanagarians are puzzling to biologists who study evolution, as there is no apparent natural cause or logic behind their possession of the wings. Functionally the wings are not capable of more than supporting a Thanagarian's weight for gliding; true flight only became possible when Thanagarian metallurgy and energy technology progressed enough to refine and use Levitanium for flight belts. As a culture, the Thanagarians are aggressive and militaristic, though they are not mindlessly aggressive and xenophobic like other militant races and are capable of working with other species. [http://worldsofsdn.wikia.com/wiki/United_Solarian_Sovereignty#Zigonians Zigonians] '''Homeworld: '''Zigon-5 '''Alternative Names: '''Lizardoids '''Spacefaring: '''Yes. Hyperspace-capable. '''Political Affiliations: '''United Solarian Sovereignty, Toraamal Republic '''Number: '''75 billion '''Natural Lifespans''': ~200 without moder medicine, >400 with modern medicine, >750 with anti-aging augmentation Zigonians are bipedal reptilians, standing slightly taller than an average human, despite their slouched and forward-leaning posture, and weigh significantly less. However, because the Zigonian body never truly ceases the production of growth hormones, they can grow far larger than any human possibly can (the tallest un-augmented Zigonian was nearly 10 feet in height). Zigonian skin is composed of scales that have rudimentary chameleonic attributes. Known as a relaxed and easy-going society, Zigonians have in the past proven uninterested in military conquests in favour of an open, fun-loving society. However, an enraged Zigonian can still be a formidable foe due to the species' enormous strength and durability. Non-Humanoid Organic '''Amplitur''' '''Political Affliation:''' Amplitur Choir/Diaspora(Home systems destroyed) '''Hyperspace Capable: '''Yes '''Numbers: '''Aproximately 40 Billion '''Life Span:''' >150 The Amplitur Declared war on the Shepistani Republic and Grand Dominion several Hundred years ago. Since the end of the war they have fled to shoal regions, the Verge, and taken up roles as cult leaders on Human worlds with insufficient protection against pyskers. '''N'sss''' '''Political Affliation:''' N/A '''Hyperspace Capable: '''Yes '''Numbers:''' 50 Billion+ '''Life Spane:''' UNK Computational